A Heart so Red
by Lost-in-turbulence
Summary: BUFFY ANGEL CROSSOVER. Angel and Co. are tracking a vampire with a heart of hate. comes to Sunnydale bringing the vampire with a soul and his gang. A plot with more Murder, Mystery, Mayhem, Drama, Slaying and Romance than you can throw an axe at begins.


TITLE: A Heart So... Red

AUTHOR: Lost-In-Turbulence

RATING: PG-13 (May go up later)

SUMMERY: BUFFY/ ANGEL CROSSOVER. Angel and Co. are tracking a vampire with a heart of hate. comes to Sunnydale bringing the vampire with a soul and his gang. A plot with more Murder, Mystery, Mayhem, Drama, Slaying and Romance than you can throw an axe at begins.

AUTHORS NOTE: Set after Connor gets his 'Good' family and before the whole from beneath you plot line.

CHAPTER 1 – Blinded by Blood

Angel had sat as chairperson of Wolfram and Hart, Los Angeles Bureau for almost four months now. And even though he hated working for the 'Big Bad' he had to admit he loved the power. And of course the legion of respect the grateful employees gave.

Today would have been like any other if it had not been for the four people standing in front of him with sombre faces and the empty holding cell three stories below the parking lot.

"Its Ok Angel. Wolfram and Hart where awesome powers of evil with many minions and they couldn't catch her and keep her" said Wesley trying to reassure his boss.

"The guys got a point. Moyra (the bloody)... is not called that because she is feeding off Spike's reputation, its because she is... _bloody_ hard to find... and because she has single headedly killed more people than Darla, Drusilla, Spike and yourself did in your reign of terror. Take it from me a vampire who can murder as many as Moyra has and have little to no reference at all is a vampire that will only be found if they want to be found" Lorne placed a hand on Angels shoulder as he spoke in an attempt to calm the vampire down.

"I know that but how can there be this little on her I mean if she is so ruthless and such a killer shouldn't there be more"?

"Wolfram and Hart have very little on her all from reliable and powerful sources. Its hard to come by, she covers her tracks. Keeps to herself. She wears 'the ring of Sydus'. It protects its wearer and allows them to go out in the daylight. Weapons shatters against their skin etc, etc don't want to drone on. But when she comes out it is in style and I mean the works you'd think people would remember her but no they forget ever seeing her. There are only 3 images the firm has on her", Gun flashed up an image on a projector of a girl in a large historical dress.

"This is her after she was turned, nothing on the date it was drawn by a man who fell in love with her who she killed tracking the ring" another picture comes up showing a girl in the style of the 80 with bleached blonde waist length straight hair "this is her caught on the security cameras of this very firm they were ahead of there time, she turned up and killed someone taking a file on her past, we have a copy but we have yet to locate it" another picture comes up "and this... this was her little over 3 days ago".

The picture shows a girl who looks barely 17 dressed in a pair of boot cut black trousers black boots and a black blouse with almost knee length chocolate brown straight hair. Fred enlarges the picture to her right hand.

"And this Angel is 'the ring of Sydus'. Its believed to be made of silver and jade or emerald and is enchanted by a spell that was made to be irreversible" she said looking at a large silver ring with a huge green stone set in it.

At the same time a young girl dressed in a brown suede jacket and off white gypsy blouse, dark brown gypsy skirt and knee high boots is sitting in a train carriage wearing black rimmed glasses and a turquoise necklace.

"So miss where are you getting off" a burly man sitting across from her asked.

"Sunnydale" she replied flashing him a grin showing off her pearly white teeth -raising her right hand to brush her hair out her face- and flashing a silver ring with a large piece of emerald sitting in the centre of it.

"Your very pretty, I bet you have a pretty name to go with it"

"Moyra Elkins" she again replied flashing a smile still reading a new paper article on a 'Gruesome Los Angeles killing'.

"I'm going to the food cart Moyra, are you hungry"?

"Not yet" she said smiling as he walked away then putting the paper down she ran her tongue along her razor sharp fangs having decided upon her next meal.

AUTHORS NOTE: Hope you liked it kiddoes. Please can I have 5 reviews before I post the second chapter, criticism welcomed!


End file.
